Flikker
Do NOT edit without Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash her premission. Warning: This Creepypasta contains blood and some pictures that I've drawn. My parents always used to be against dogs, they did not like them or something, but... I was in love with them. Especially the Australian Shepherd, I wanted one so badly... I nagged every day with my parents until they finally gave in and went to search for a nest of Australian Shepherds. We eventually found the perfect one, she was perfect! She was the smallest from the nest, but I did not mind. She also was the only one who was not brown, so we took her home. At home I called her Flikker, I dont know why, but I liked that name. Later on, I was gonna play with her, she was so cute, I was just in love with her and my parents as well. She listened very good and learned fast, she also was very loyal. She came when you called, stayed when you told her and never pulled by walking on a leash. She also was nice to other dogs, she loved playing with others too. Everyone loved her, kids on the street, elders, my friends, family, and others on the street and she? She just loved all the attention. As she grew up she slowly changed, well... only I could see this. She became a tad more aggressive every month that passed. When she turned 3 she was very aggressive, it also looked as if her teeth and claws were longer than a normal dog, her brown and white eyes looked sinister around, probably waiting on something. I told my parents, but they didnt believe me, they said I was just seeing things and that I should stop watching horror movies, but... I just knew something was up with Flikker... I just knew it. Later in the month when I was walking with Flikker she all of the sudden stopped to look at some birds, I put her leash off to let her go to them. Worst idea ever... when she was loose she ran to the birds and bit one off them in half, the other bird quickly flew away as the half of the bitten bird fell to the ground, its organs and a lot of blood fell out of it as Flikker was eating the other halve, I stared at in total shock and slowly walked to my dog and the bird. But when I got close to Flikker, she growled loud at me and showed her bloody teeth. I sat a step backwards and whispered "Sorry" to her. She looked at me and goes back to eating the bird. When we were home again I told my parents about this, but again, they didnt believe me and again started with the, stop watching horror movies. It made me a bit frustrated, Flikker looked at me and it looked even as if she was grinning at me. Then that night while I was asleep Flikker went to my parents' room, only my mom was there, cuz my dad was at work. Flikker slowly crawled on top of the bed and sneaked to my mom, slowly showing her teeth at her. My mom slowly turned to Flikker and slowly opened her eyes, she screamed, but then got interrupted by Flikker who bit down on her neck. I shocked awake and ran to my parents room and was horrified by what I saw. Flikker was half beheading my mom, blood was all over her bed and pillow also over her clothes. I took a step backwards and bump into the wall, Flikker looked up at me and grinned her bloody teeth at me. I ran away scared for my life and crawled under the bed, I heard her walk into my room, a deep growl was heard, before she ran away, I sighed in releaf, yet didnt close an eye that night. The next morning I woke up from the doorbell, I walked downstairs and open the door. I took a step backwards as I saw it was the police. "Hello young lady, we heard something happened here yesterday and we want to investigate." The officer said. I just let them inside and they went upstairs to my parents' room. I followed them, then I saw Flikker laying on top off my mother, she was showing her teeth at the police while they say something to each other. They then turned around "Alright, we saw enough, we will call your dad." The officer said and they went downstairs, I saw Flikker following them, so.. I decided to follow too. The officer quickly called my dad and in 20 minutes he was home, he talked with the police a bit, he kept looking at me. They all then nod and my dad walks to me. "Diana, we gotta talk about some conditions" My dad said, he looked slightly at Flikker and then back at me, I just nodded, not knowimg what this was about. After the police had left my dad started to get tears and hugged me. "It will all be okay..." He said soft and kissed my forehead, I look at him, slightly confussed. "B-but... mom is... d-dead, how c-can it be okay again...?" I asked, my dad looks at me, a single tear slowly slided down his cheek. "I know sweety... but you're just... going away for a while" He said. I look even more confussed "W-what do you mean?" I asked and look around. I didnt understand anything from this. "You will understand soon, sweety" My dad replies and went upstairs. Leaving me, still confussed behind downstairs, with of course, Flikker. I looked around a bit, still not understand and walked to the couch, trying to forget what happened last night. The next morning I got woken up by my dad. "Come on, sweety, we are going somewhere." He said and went downstairs. I putted my clothes on, still confussed and followed him. We then went to the car. I looked around a bit while my dad drove somewhere, I soon enough saw where we went. The hospital. "Why are we going to the hospital dad?" I asked, he sighed a bit. "To let your mind get checked." He replied. My eyes widen a bit out of shock. "WHAT!? I'M NOT CRAZY!!" I yelled at my dad while he was parking the car. He got out. He lifted me up and carried me to the hospital while I kept yelling that I wasnt crazy. A few minutes later we both were in room with a psycholigist. "So, what is the problem?" He asked. "Well, my daughter says she saw our dog killing others." My dad replies. "And how old is your daughter?" He asked again. "She is 12 years old." My dad replied again, he looked slightly at me, I was glaring at the Psycholigist. "Hm... I know enough for now." He replied and wrote stuff down. I was still glaring at this man. I wasnt crazy and I was sure off this. An hour later this whole bullshit finally ended. "Well then, if I look at my results." He started. "Then your daughter seems to be mentally ill." He added. I made a scream out of anger while I got up "I'M NOT CRAZY!!" I yelled at him, my hands were balled into fists while I stamped angry on the ground. The man just adjusted his glasses. "You show enough signs to diagnose you with a mental disorder." He said and got up. "But I'm gonna go now." He walked out of the room after giving my dad a hand, my dad thanked him and then lifted me up again. "Let's go home, sweety." He went back to the car. I stare at the ground while my dad carried me to the car thinking to myself, I'm not a psychopath... right? I cant be... I never did anyone harm or something else... After we got home I was still confussed while I petted Flikker, she was wagging happily while she was laying half on her back and half on her side. I went normal to bed, but woke up at 10 pm again with a weird feeling... I went to my father's room and took out a knife, he was asleep on bed. An insane grin appeared on my face while I walked closer to him. "Bye bye daddy..." I said softly before cutting open his throat. I then looked at the hallway and saw Flikker, she was smilling at me and I finally found out... it was me all along I killed that bird.. and my mother... Flikker was just... my insanity. I heard sirens come closer to my house, 3 police man ran inside, 2 took both off my arms and then everything went black. The only thing I still saw were Flikker's eyes and her grin.... Category:Creepypasta Category:Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash